Forever Assurance
by Rainekko
Summary: After saving Neji's life, Tenten gets chosen to be his new "personal bodyguard". However, he has another reason why he wants to keep her by his side... Nejiten, Neji/Tenten, AU -FINALLY UPDATED!-
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I haven't written anything in forever and just happen to delete all the old craaap!

So let's see how this one turns out!

_Anyways, I don't own Naruto._

What are you still reading this thing for! Onto the story below!

* * *

Tenten

Life is weird. In all cliché stories, the girl always does something to find this dude and then she falls in love with him and blah. And the girl is stupid and naive or whatever and ends up hurting the guy and what not.

The moment my life entered this cliché world is the moment I heard that dreaded…

----

_Splash._

"Oh shit, don't tell me another guy decided to commit," I said as I ran to the infamous 'suicide peak'. "Suicide. Ugh."

I tore off my jacket and jumped into the slightly foaming waters in my black tee-shirt (thank goodness) and swam around in the waves, searching for the random guy or girl who just jumped off of the cliff, something I was totally used to.

Cliff diving can help save lives sometimes instead of being just a hobby, y' know?

My eyes located a lump of black stuff that I think is hair (or hoping was hair, anyways) and I swam furiously toward it pushing away the surprisingly warm water. With my brown hair in two buns on top of my head so I don't have to worry about it being in my face, I dove underwater and butterflyed my way to the victim.

"My goodness, are you a guy or a girl?" I mumbled as I found the um, guy/girl, or rather, _victim_. There we go, the perfect term.

"You're as heavy as a guy," I said, talking to nobody but myself as I swam to shore. "And look like a girl."

S/he had long black hair and very soft and pale skin. Since s/he was unconscious, I couldn't see the eyes, but I'm sure they're pretty like the rest of her face.

Imagine if it was actually a guy. HA!

'_I'm gonna bet fifteen bucks against myself that this person is a girl. Guys don't commit suicide, or at least in this girly way…or look this pretty…!'_

Dry land was approaching, and I dumped this girl-guy on the sand as I panted. "Man, you are one _heavy_ **girl**."

I stared at the lifeless, emo, suicidal girl-guy and something hit me and sent shivers up my spine.

S/he wasn't moving.

'_Shit.'_

And what does that mean?

The method of saving lives that I shall not name, a.k.a:

**CPR.**

"Dammit, I don't get paid for this and I have to do so much?" I groaned as I dragged myself closer. I slapped the girl-guy's pretty face, hoping and praying for a response. "Please wake up…"

'_Dammit, I __**have**__ to do CPR?'_

"Hn."

That was the most beautiful sound I ever heard, because it meant…

_I didn't have to do CPR! __**Yes!**_

"Ohmigosh, you're awake!" I exclaimed happily, doubling over with joy (of not having to do CPR, not because s/he's awake).

"Hn."

S/he got up to spit out some water and stared at me. Oh right, I was supposed to introduce myself! Now smile, Tenten! Show them how happy you are that you don't have to do CPR!

"Um, hey. I'm Tenten and I rescued you. You know, suicide isn't really a good choice," I ranted, giving my usual pep-talk to all the victims. "There are people that worry a lot about you. I'm sure you have a boyfriend--"

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh you're single?" I said, taken aback. How could such a pretty girl be single? I bet if I was a guy, I would totally fall in love with her. "Well, there's always fam—"

"I'm a guy."

"…OH, sorry…"

'_I can't believe I lost that bet! Well, maybe he's a girly-guy, and that's why he chose this method. So I'm half right. Half…'_

"So, why did you commit suicide?" I asked, basking in the sunlight hoping to dry myself off, trying to avoid the gender topic.

"I didn't. Someone pushed me."

"Oh."

I looked for my dry gray jacket and removed it from the warm rocks to put it back on.

'_They said Karma would repay me. They said Karma is good. My goodness, LIES! I have filled my entire life with good deeds and I get __**this**__, some cold guy that I thought was a girl? Talk about nice reward. Talk about…ugh! Never mind!'_

* * *

Neji

I took another deep breath of fresh air as I walked closer to the "suicidal peak". Memories came flooding back with every step I took, especially since it was my anniversary.

I stopped and looked at the waters below me and closed my eyes.

--------

"_What, father died?" I exclaimed, bewildered. "Nobody can kill him. He's stronger than anyone in the world!"_

"_Neji, don't be in denial," said Uncle Hiashi. "He's dead, gone, and never coming back."_

_I remember crying and walking to the 'suicide peak'.' And then, I jumped off. Even though I knew how to swim, I let myself drown; I let the waves suck me in as I prayed to be with my father soon._

"_Please wake up..." I heard a girl's voice say. I got up and faced a girl my age, her clothes all wet. "Oh yay, you're awake!"_

"_You saved me didn't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because the world isn't over yet. It isn't over until you have fun with your entire life."_

"_What?"_

"_We still didn't have the fun of being teenagers and dating, or being a responsible adult, did we? You should stay alive for that!"_

"_You don't know what happened. My dad died and my mom died from sadness because of it."_

_She looked at me, but instead of looking at me with pity like my entire family did, iIt felt as if she understood me._

"_Both my parents didn't want me," she said, looking down. "But I'm not going to give up."_

_I remember wondering, _'is that possible?'_ when she stood up and stuck her hand out. _

"_Come on, let's go!"_

_I took her hand and got up. _

"_My name is--" she started._

"_No, let's not say our names." I interrupted. "Let's see if destiny will bring us back together." _

_We both grinned as she said bye and left._

------

'_Will destiny ever bring us back together…?'_

I got up from my stiff meditating position, and I felt a hand push me into the water.

'_What?'_

-------

I felt a hand slap across my face. "Please, wake up…"

This voice was oddly familiar…where have I heard it? And those words…

"Hn."

"Omigosh, you're awake!"

'_Could it be?'_

"Hn." I said one last time before getting up to spit out some water. I turned around and stared at her; the hair and eyes were the same exact color...

'_Could it really be…?'_

"Um, hey. I'm Tenten and I rescued you. You know, suicide isn't really a good choice," she said. "There are people that worry a lot about you. I'm sure you have a boyfriend--"

"Boyfriend?" I asked. She thought I was a _girl_? Or rather, _gay_?!

"Oh you're single?"

"…"

"Well, there's always fam—"

"I'm a guy." I stated, hoping to make a point.

"…OH, sorry…" she apologized, embarrassed. "So, why did you commit suicide?"

"I didn't. Someone pushed me."

"Oh."

'_Her?'_

_

* * *

_

Tenten

A few more awkwardly quiet moments went by, and suddenly a bunch of dudes in suits and sunglasses came rushing over.

"Neji-sama! Are you okay?" said one of them. The rest glared at me through their sunglasses. "You pushed him into the water didn't you?"

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed. Okay, so I do a good deed and get _this_? _What_?

"You pushed him into the water!" he roared as I stuffed my fingers into my ears to muffle some of the loud noise.

"No, I didn't! I rescued him! Gosh, I do all of this, and get all this crap? What is the world turning into?"

'Neji-sama' finished coughing out the water and finally spoke. "She saved me."

That's all he had to say?

"Neji-sama how did you know she didn't push you in?" complained another bodyguard, eyeing me suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. These people seriously hate my guts.

"Because I know. Why would she anyways?" replied 'Neji-sama'. "And you shouldn't be so mean. She went out of her way to save me because _you _pathetic little bodyguards weren't here."

"I'm sorry, Neji-sama!" they all replied in unison. Then they turned around and gave me the same treatment.

"Therefore, I decided," he announced. "That you, Tenten, will be my new personal bodyguard."

'_What type of fucking thank you is that?'_

* * *

Neji

"Therefore, I decided," I announced. "That you, Tenten, will be my new personal bodyguard."

I looked around to see jaws drop. If fate made us meet like this, there had to be a reason. And I wasn't going to defy fate today; I made a mistake when I let her go without a name, and today, she's not going to ever leave me.

Never ever again.

Or at least, anytime soon.

* * *

I wrote this for the fun of it, and so I didn't use my usual method of writing it out. Took me surprisingly a simple amount of three/four hours! (Fastest time yet, and longest chapter too!)

I know it seems very undeveloped and unskilled. Oh well, it will become clearer later on, haha.

Leave a review please; I stayed up 'till eleven for this, people. Even if it's "woah this story sucks, someone here has bad writing skills, aka you."

I will seriously thank you from the bottom of my hearts if you leave one, even if it's like that. Thanks.

Because now I know someone's readin' it! Haha!

I send my love, xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Replies to the anonymous people that I couldn't send a reply to:

**Darkness:** Thank you so much! I'm updating right now and I hope you can see~

**weiquan1:** Another Cantonese Nejiten fan? Yay! Thanks for the favorite too, by the way :)

**Tennie-hyuuga**: Thank you for the review! Why…? Actually I don't know… (haha) Maybe I'll think of it as the story continues…

_I don't own Naruto._

* * *

Tenten

I often think of that whenever something retarded happens. Cough Cough, like now.

I bet you want to know where I am and why I'm remembering this, don't you? I'm at a place called:

**My Little Corner of Hell in Life**, or rather, "_A Hyuuga's dinner party_". This is the reason why you don't put your life on the line and jump off of a cliff to save a random drowning person! When your mom said it's for your own good she really means it, even if it doesn't usually have this outcome!

So instead of spending Christmas with my beloved family and friends, I'm at some _craptastic_ dinner party with a gazillion (or maybe just a _couple_ _**thousand**_) rich people, pretending that I'm rich too (because I'm in some gown that looks like what you wear to sleep).

"Wave, Tenten, _wave._"

I pasted on another sickly sweet smile and _waved_.

As the String quintet in the corner started playing Boccherini's String Quintet in E Major Op.11 No.5 Minuet, he dragged me all the way to the _other _corner far away from all the guests.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What are _you_ doing? You _made _me come; you _made _your maids force me into this dress _because _I'm supposed to be a "bodyguard", when I didn't even _agree_! But _no,_ I didn't complain, so why are _you_?"

"Hn."

"This is so ironic! I'm supposed to be a bodyguard, but I'm in a dress, but the most ironic part is that I didn't even agree to any of this!"

"Hn."

"If you're not going to say anything then _just SHUT UP_!"

All of the guests looked over and String Quintet in E Major Op.11 No.5 Minuet was about to end. Shoot, shoot, _shoot_!

"Neji, if you're going to rant about how your goldfish died last night," I said shakily, patting him on his head. "You shouldn't do it here."

'_I can't believe I just did that…the guests here are too rich to believe that! What type of weirdo am I? I'm a total loser! There goes the rich image, right out the window…_'

"Poor thing!" the crowd started murmuring, pitying Neji.

'_Don't tell me they seriously believe that?'_

The crowd turned back to talking to their partners, clearly on another topic than before: Neji and his rant about his dead goldfish.

For some weird reason, I feel like a genius now.

"Tenten," he said, finally a _phrase_ instead of 'Hn.' "We're taking this matter _outside_."

He said it so seriously that I actually found it hilarious. Taking my hand again, he dragged me to the garden, with _no_ guests. When he let go a small 'pfft' escaped from my mouth.

"What you did there wasn't funny, Tenten."

"To you!" I exclaimed, now giggly uncontrollably. He was probably rolling his eyes at me, but you can't tell because his eyes look practically pupil-less.

"Hn."

"Back to 'Hn'ing already? Ohmigod, can't you say something else? You forced me to spend my Christmas with you and I get _this_?"

"Would you rather me take you somewhere else?" he asked suddenly, looking into the distance. The tone sounded as if he…he…

Actually meant it.

'_Shoot...what should I say?'_

* * *

Neji

"Ne, it's so pretty!"

"Hn."

"Hey, hey, you took me here! So _no_ 'hn'ing!"

I sent a glare at her, however, it was ignored, for she was busy taking off her 4 inch heels.

"How do people wear these…it's like walking in hell," she groaned as she took them off her feet and threw them aside. "Much better."

She stood up and started to prance around in the sand, cold from the midnight breezes.

"Put your shoes back on," I ordered. "You might step on a broken seashell or something."

She turned around and gave me on of _those _smiles. Yes, the big, sweet, happy, Tenten smiles and _giggled._

Yes, she _giggled. _Yes, actual _gigglage._

"It's not fun to walk around on a beach when you can feel the sand, rich boy," she argued as she lifted up her dress, which constantly hit the center of her shin. "Why don't you take off your shoes?"

"Then I'll get sand in my socks."

"Then take those off too!"

"Hn."

"I said no 'hn'ing remember?"

"…"

She let out a groan and pranced over. "Do you need help with that, rich boy?"

"Wait, what? No!" But she pushed me down to the ground and crouched down to take off my shoes.

"Geez, do you seriously think you're CinderNeji?" she said sarcastically as she tore off my socks and threw them with her strappy high-heels. She stood back up, clearly proud of herself, because a big grin was pasted on her face.

"The prince helped put Cinderella's glass slipper back on, not rip them off."

"Psh, who cares?" she mocked as she jumped back to where she was before, and took another breath of fresh sea-scented air. We both stayed where we were, and an aura of calmness and beauty surrounded her as the wind blew her hair back.

I decided to take a risk and broke the silence.

"Do you want to dance…?" I asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"What?"

* * *

Tenten

Ok, I need to clean my ears.

"Hahaha…what did you just say?"

"Do. You. Want. To. Dan--"

"I know_, I heard you!_"

"Then why did you ask?"

That is a _very_ good question.

"Why would you want to dance here anyways? Hahaha, why don't you go back to the Christmas party and dance with some other rich girl to Je Te Veux or something?"

"…They get disturbing thoughts."

"What?"

"Je Te Veux means 'I want you' in French."

"…I knew that…"

He let out some weird chuckle and looked at the sand. That is before shoving his hand in front of my face and saying,

"May I have this dance?"

"…we don't have any music. And even if we did, _no way, _dude."

"Don't be shy," he said, putting his hand on my waist and holding the other. "And you put your hand--"

"I know, I know," I interrupted, putting my hand on his shoulder. He took a step to the left.

I followed. Then back to the right.

I followed.

In some weird way, I_ think_ it looked like we were dancing, but not too close, I hope.

And then all my hopes of not seeming like were close were crushed.

Because he…he…

_Dipped_ me. Yes, actual _dippage_. Can you believe that? I can't. And yet I continue to "dance" with him.

What type of weirdo am I? Do I seriously need a reason to stop myself from dancing with him? Can't I just say "Stop it, you retard!" and kick him in the shin and run away?

A couple more awkward moments past by and then another beautiful sound came across my life.

The rolling of thunder. I can bet myself five muffins that this sound was more beautiful than then 'Hn' I heard.

"It looks like it's going to rain now, doesn't it?" I said, my voice quavering as I took my hands off of where they were. "I should start heading home."

"…Hn."

I walked over to my shoes and picked them up again and started to walk back barefoot until I reached solid ground and put my shoes back on.

I looked back, expecting him to still be in the sand, but he was _right behind me_.

"…do you need a ride…?"

I choked on, um, _something,_ and let out a small cough as I replied, "No, I'm fine."

"Hn."

"But…thank…you…" I said as I walked back in the dreaded four inch heels.

'_It may not have been my best Christmas, but…_

_It wasn't that bad…!_'

------------------------------------

(Now at Home)

**Christmas** **horoscope** for: The PISCES _(Feb. 19 - Mar. 20)_

_Lucky you! Today you have spent your Christmas with the one you love._

Cough out water. Spit. Cough again. WHAT?

_Christmas is a time to spend with the ones you love. There is no need for presents for this romantic love, only to exchange hearts._

I feel like throwing up.

_However, is your love in the stars? Is s/he a Cancer, Scorpio or another Pisces?_

Haha, no way Neji was one of those. No. Way.

If he is, I am no longer going to check my horoscope anymore.

This is _waaay _too creepy.

No way.

Neji can't possibly be the one I love. Psh, horoscopes are f-a-k-e. I need to stop doing such childish things!

* * *

Neji

(The Next Day)

"Hey, hey, Neji, when's your birthday?"

"Why."

"'Why' is supposed to be a question, you emotionless rock!"

"Hn."

"Anyways, when is it?"

"July 3."

"_Cancer?_"

"Yes, why?"

"…Nothing…"

She moved farther away from me and stared at me and mouthed something.

"What is it?"

"I said…nothing!"

"…Just because I'm a Cancer doesn't mean I have _cancer,_ Tenten."

"DUH."

"Nice to know that you aren't that dumb," I replied. "So then why are you moving away?"

"Away?" she said shakily. "It's because um, you've been sneezing lately!"

"…and?"

"It might be the _swine flu_. Yeah, haha…" she said with a nervous laugh.

"…you really are the dumb, are you not…?"

"Haha, maybe…"

"You look pale. Why--"

"I must have gotten the swine flu from you! I should stay home! Bye!" she said abruptly right before calling a taxi and leaving.

'_What just happened? Could it be that she found out that I'm in love with her from last night?'_

I hit my head on the wall. '_Why am I so transparent?'_

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. I have gotten obsessed with a drama and I'm having a non-stop marathon of watching it. I'm still not done with the series yet, but I decided that I should write first…

So if it's bad, please forgive me for rushing it! I will give you a very nice third chapter, I promise! (Or I'll try, unlike what I did with this…)

Je Te Veux is a wonderful piece of music composed by Satie. As you can tell, I love classical music. I'm not sure if you're supposed to dance to it, but my friend said it sounds very ballroom-dancey...

Thanks for reading and reviews will be appreciated very much!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update! I was half done, like, two weeks ago (if you read my profile), but we can just say I feel lazy…and beside who said I wasn't busy? Like finals…and all that other stuff…

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and Story alerts! This is my very first time getting so many anonymous reviews! Thank you so much! I was just disappointed by the amount of total reviews for chapter two…er, sorry to sound greedy…

Now onto replying to the anonymous people (signed reviewers get s review reply in their email inbox):

**LoVe3**: Yes, they are! If you look in an official profile of them it'll say the exact birthdays. That's why I like to use their actually birthday instead of making something up! Actually, I even plugged them into a compatibility test and…well, we can read the results in the fanfiction later…

Notice: _I've found that the spacing on is pretty funky, so if it's getting hard to read, PM me or say something in a review, because it looks pretty chunky on my browser (I use Firefox by the way)._

_Also, if you don't want to reply to your review type __**"DON'T REPLY"**__ or __**"I HATE YOU"**__ on the bottom. I'll totally understand. And I'm not being sarcastic, because some people here have replies even weirder than me._

I don't own Naruto, but I do own a copy of the Naruto Anime Profiles (the first one only, how sad…)

* * *

Tenten

**Today's** **horoscope** for: The PISCES _(Feb. 19 - Mar. 20)_

_New information is causing you to lose belief in your partner. _

What? PARTNER? No, no, you know what? Keep reading, Tenten.

_You must courageously confront him before s/he gets any wrong thoughts._

Wait, wait, _wait_**. **WHAT? Wrong thoughts? Are they saying Neji is a total closet perv?

_However, is your love in the stars? Is s/he a Cancer, Scorpio or another Pisces?_

I think I need to report a technical glitch to Horoscope dot com…because this is _so _not true.

'_I wonder what ridiculous non-sense Neji got…'_

That's right! I know his astrological sign!

I skipped to the Main Menu and clicked on Cancer.

**Today's** **horoscope** for: The CANCER _(__Jun 23 - Jul 23__)_

_You and your beloved seem to share a secret that may damage your relationship._

Beloved? Secret? Oh em gee, I want to know!

_Do not worry—it may be a small matter. But do not over think, no matter what you do!_

Well, what's the secret? And why the hell would you overthink? Well, I guess because you don't know, but still!

_Whether it's punching a pillow, making a hole in the wall, or crying with your favorite teddy bear, do not over think!_

I would like to see Neji cuddle up with a stuffed bear and cry. Of course that's very mean of me but...you know you want to see it too!

And yes, that's it. No '_but is you love in the stars? Is s/he…'_ and junk like that.

_Knock knock._

Who the hell is that? I hit the keyboard shortcut for my laptop to sleep and started to walk toward the door. The knocking quickly became more persistent and by the time I actually got to the door, the person outside was pounding. Talk about impatient. Maybe I should just sit there and wait and see if they'll leave…

Soon I heard kicking. And you know what that means! It means…

_Open the friggin' door or I'll kick it down and you'll have to buy a new one, loser!_

"Ok, ok!" I said, quickly getting up to unlock and open the doorknob. "I'm opening…"

A very furious Neji stood on the other side of the door.

"…it…?"I finished, confused. "So, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you," he said sending a glare. Well guess what loser? This is my home!

"Huh? Well…it's my apartment?"

"You went to work for approximately ten minutes and ran off claiming that I had the _Swine Flu,_" he fumed. "And then you said you were sick and you had to go home."

"Uh, yeah…I have this miracle medicine and it cured my swine flu away…?"

"…"

"…yeah…besides, Swine Flu is just a worse version of the flu, right?" Close the door on awkward silences, Tenten! Hurry!

I stared at him for another second and he stared right back into my eyes. Currently they're sharing a conversation that's a bit like this:

Brown Eyes: Wow, may I ask where your pupils are?

Lavender Eyes: Well, why do yours look like dirt?

Brown Eyes: Touché.

Yes, it's that awkward. NOW CLOSE THE FREAKING DOOR, TENTEN! GO FOR IT!

I gave him a smile and tried to slam the door shut on him. Note the word _'tried'_. And we all know what that means.

**TOTAL FAILURE.**

He grabbed my hand and yanked me out of my apartment. "Hey, what the hell are you _doing?_"

"Taking you with me."

"Think of what I did as revenge for last night? Remember? You dragged me—"

Tenten, meet the stairs. Stairs, meet Tenten. Well, it looks like you two won't have a good relationship because Neji Hyuuga is threatening Tenten to fall down you!

"OH MY GOSH, CAREFUL DOWN THE STAIRS! CAREFUL! AHHH! YOU RETARDED RICH BOY!"

"Tenten, is that you screaming?" asked a curious neighbor.

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLL…" my voice started to silence itself as he stopped to tale a break.

"…Well, if you have the energy to scream 'hell', I'm sure you're fine."

"NO WAIT, NEIGHBOR-DUDE! HELP ME!"

I heard the door slam shut…ugh, where are the other neighbors…oh right. Because I live in a such a cheap apartment it's full of old people who like to do tai chi outside in the morning. In other words…

_They're not here._

Neji chuckled and then continued to pull me down the stairs.

"REEEEEET—OH MY EFFING GOD IT'S A PUDDLE OF WATER? CAREFUL WITH MEEEEEEEE!"

I knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Neji

"You dragged me out of my warm beloved home, in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts, to go _shopping_?"

"Hn."

"What type of retard are you? It's freezing cold out! I'm gonna turn into a popsicle soon! I'm only wearing a—"

"I'll buy you a coat," I said, hoping she'd be quiet. She was making quite a racket flailing her arms and screaming away in the streets. "AND yes, a nice one." I added, hoping to pacify her.

"You better!"

"Now, where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere expensive, rich boy."

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"Sure…not! Rich boy!"

"…"

"Rich-rich-rich-rich boy!"

"What the…?"

"That's right people," she said aloud to the random people on the street. "I'm being teenapped by this rich boy right here! You see, he believes he has the power to teenap girls because he's rich. You know you think he's a.."

People turned around to see a screaming girl being dragged off to one of the most renowned, luxurious outfitters in Japan and decided that she was only crazy.

"LOOOOOOOSERRRR!" she finished, only to be ignored.

After all, there are a lot of mentally disabled people in the world.

"I'm SERIOUS! SAVE ME?!"

"Tenten, you're a handful. And by the way, 'teenapped' isn't a word."

"SHADDUP, RICH BOY!" (**A/N**- Er, sorry about the Caps in this section. We can say that I got hyper from soymilk and got a brainspark…)

* * *

Tenten

"No, next," he said as I walked out of the changing room in a pale blue tiered dress.

"Neji, I want a coat, not a dress."

He ignored me to talk to the lady bringing in there dresses.

"Can you bring a simpler one please? Less ribbons and rhinestones, if not none," he asked, flipping through the rack of dresses she already brought over.

"As you please," she said, signaling another lady in the back. "However, why not? Don't you think that she needs all the help she can get?"

Well, isn't this great. I get hauled out of my house, dragged around in the cold streets with people (who thinking I'm a total weirdo), and then I get stabbed at by a fat old lady who thinks that I should have bows and ribbons all over me so I look easier on the eyes.

Nice. I bet you wonder why life loves me so much.

He sent a glare at her and she scurried away as he continued to flip through the rack of dresses. He leafed through the rather elegant ballgowns and suddenly stopped.

This doesn't sound good. Or rather, _look_ good. Well, of course, Neji is easy on the eyes and all (and apparently, unlike me), but that's not what I mean. As in the situation look really—you know what? On with the story. (**A/N**- Brainspark ended and didn't feel like being descriptive.)

He stared at the dress longer and touched the fabric, and then gently took it off the rack. And then he smirked.

Oh. My. Goodness. I don't want to know.

"I want you to try this on."

I should have known that this was coming. The horrors. Of. Wearing. A…

Cue dramatic music: dundundundahhh…..a dress. Damnit wasn't last night enough?

He walked over and handed the strapless pink dress to me and all I could do was just stare.

It was a light rose, with an intricate design at the empire waist to flaunt the chest, and pleats on the torso to show off the waist. The skirt was adorned by various roses and fabric was gathered at several different areas…and besides, Organza is a very nice fabric…

'_What the hell is wrong with his brain? I can't wear this!'_

"I-I can't wear this," I sputtered out. "It's too…too…"

"Too what? If you like it I can buy it for you."

"It's too…too…_pink_," I ended lamely. _'Am I really supposed to tell him that I'm tired of him laughing at me whenever I wear ball gowns?'_

-----------------------

Flashback:

(Around one hour before the dreaded pink dress appears)

"What do you think would look best on her, Hyuuga-sama?"

"Anything,"

"Ah, we have a new shipment of ball gowns, handmade from--"

"Bring them here."

"Y-yes!" she said and disappeared in a flash and returning with a rack of dresses in the same amount of time it took her to leave.

He chose a few that looked like my size and thrust them into my hands and said "Wear it."

Hoping he'd get to the coat soon, I took the handful of fabric and went into the changing room, choosing the one that seemed most like my size first. I tied the ribbon at empire waist and exited, the midnight blue fabric touching the floor.

And of course, he smirks and tells me to change.

Onto the bright sparkly orange ball gown, with layers and layers of tulle to puff it out.

And I exit to see…to see…

A smirking rich boy who waves his hand to tell me to change again.

'_UGH…'_

--------------------

"If you're scared that you're going to break it, its okay," he stated. "And don't worry because it's strapless it's not going to f--"

"You wish it would! Of course it won't you…you…pervert! I'll show you!" I took the dress out of his hands and ran into the dressing room, furiously unzipping the dress I had on before and throwing on the pink dress and then running out.

"Ha! See?"

He turned around and stared at the dress. Or rather, _me_. Of course, it probably isn't, because I probably look ridiculous in this dress.

No wait.

Don't tell me. It was…

Reverse psychology…

'_Why am I so…gullible? Why? WHY?'_

* * *

Neji

"Ha! See?" she said triumphantly a moment right after she ran into the dressing room.

And unlike how she looked in those tawdry ball gowns before, this fit her perfectly.

There's a time in everybody's life when they're absolutely speechless.

There's time when your heart skips a beat.

There's a time when the person you like looks utterly, completely, breathtakingly beautiful right in front of you.

"You look…very nice…in pink," I said slowly, carefully choosing my words.

"Unfortunately, I don't like pink," she replied swiftly. "But this dress is really pretty though."

Right before I accidentally slipped out a 'not nearly as beautiful as you' or a 'you are absolutely breathtakingly beautiful' and revealing all of my feelings, she lifted up her skirt and walked around.

"You're barefoot…?" I asked as I watched her prance around in her pink dress like she did at the beach with the other gown I forced her to wear.

"Well, that lady didn't give me shoes, so…"

I turned around and motioned her off to bring matching shoes, and she returned immediately with a pair of light pink strap sandals. Tenten turned around and quickly saw them and her smile flipped upside down with disgust. "Stilettos?" she asked with a grimace.

The sales woman's mouth dropped down with a "How can someone not like designer stilettos" expression as I plucked the shoes from her hands. "Thank you, you may return to work now."

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama…"

"Oh. My. _Goodness,_" she spat out as I walked over to her.

"What?"

"I just discovered that I'm supposed to call you _Hyuuga-sama_ instead of just _Neji_! I'm so sorry," she apologized, faking a downcast expression, "Can you fire me now?" she added quickly, her eyes suddenly alert and bright.

Well, wasn't that part unexpected. "Hn."

"Is that a yes? Am I free of your 'hn'ing? Am I free of these weird trips yo rich places? Am I free of being dragged out in the cold street in only jeans and a t-shirt? AM I-- "

"No."

"Why, _Nejiii_?"

"That's not going to bother me if I granted you _yobisute_." (**A/N**- the right to call someone without a suffix, which means the person has been granted total respect.)

"Woah, only close friends and family get granted that! I don't even know you that well!"

"You also granted me that."

"Since when?"

"When you let me call you simply Tenten."

"What if I changed my mind?"

"Just sit down and put on these shoes."

She sat down reluctantly, staring at the sparkling pink shoes with disgust.

"Am I allowed to quit this job…?"

"No."

"…Damn it."

Her face turned into a pout as I slipped the shoes onto her feet, making me feel much like the prince in Cinderella. She blew away a couple strands of hair that fell onto her face and said, "I feel like Cinderella…"

I felt my face curl into a familiar smirk as I looked up.

"Unfortunately, I'm not a servant waiting to be rescued by a prince," she ended with a grin. I finished tying her shoes and looked back up. She touched my nose light with her finger and added "Even if you are rich enough to a prince."

'…_darn it, she's really cute…' _

_

* * *

_

Egh, I got kinda stuck at the dress part, so it kinda sucks there.

Forgive me for taking so long to update! I wrote an extra-long chapter, and please, please, please review! I know I sound really greedy, but please don't just favorite and story alert---I need feedback!

I'm sorry for sounding so conceited but _please review_! I hope you liked to chapter. If you do like it…review_ please_! They really do make me smile, I'm **not** exaggerating!


	4. Chapter 4

Erk. Thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry for being so greedy. I think I've been spoiled by the first chapter's amount. Ah, onto replies to the anonymous people now. People with accounts get a reply in their inbox, so if you claim you didn't get one, um, go check?

**Duckee 95**: "i love any NejiXTenten stories but this one expecially" That line made me so happy it wasn't even funny. I started IMing my friend and going like "OH EM GEE, ANON. PEOPLE ARE SO NIZICE." And she just went all "…what the heck…?" on me.

**Shugo-Alice**: On yes you are granting my greedy request! Thank you so much for such a lovely review!

**teneji-kun =]:** Yes your review made me smile! And thanks for all those smiley's you put into your review!

**Nejiten**: I know! I'm sorry!

I'm sorry for abandoning this, guys. I really am. It's just that lately I just can't think. All my essays are formal writing shit and I just hate MLA.

I've been trying so hard to write and nothing comes out. I look back at this old fic and it's practically crap...I'm so sorry guys.

I know I sound so depressed but if you've stuck with me even though I've been away for so long...you really are amazing.

**I don't own Naruto**, but please enjoy!

-Warning- Caps Lock abuse!

* * *

Tenten

"So you never really agreed to be his bodyguard, but for some reason, you're still going places with him."

"More like he drags me, but that's basically it," I sighed as I took another sip of my melon-flavored ramune (**A/N**- A Japanese soda in which you use the cap to pop down a marble to open. Usually clear, and tastes very good!).

"And yet you can't just go up to him and quit?"

"He said I couldn't!"

"Tell me why you're listening to him again…"

"Er…"

"Tenten!"

"Um, sorry Sakura…am I making your life as a psychiatrist hard for you?"

"You're clearly unhappy—today isn't the first day I met you, I _know_ you drink soda when you're angry, and you already drank 10 bottles of it—and yet you just let him continue to drag you around?" she scolded, leaving me to stare at my already half-empty bottle of green ramune.

"But I can't just go up to him and say 'I'm sorry, but I don't ever want to see your face again' can I?"

"Well, you rescued him, why should you let him boss you around?" she kept arguing back, emphasizing the words with a strong push.

"But that would be mean," I fought back lamely. Just because he's mean to me, doesn't mean I should be so cruel back to him. After all, the pain we get and the pain we inflict are not to be weighed on the same scale, right Aesop?

"Tenten," she said seriously. "This can mean one of two things."

"Um, like what?"

"First, it's because he buys you a lot of stuff," she vented. "But you're not that greedy or that mean."

"So that means it's the second choice," I added, stating the obvious.

"The second theory," she said gently. "Is that…"

"What is it? Is it so bad that you need to drag it out so much?" I asked, trying to prepare myself with her answer.

She took a breath and slowly rolled out the words, "You're in love."

* * *

Sakura

Life as a psychiatrist is really dangerous. Especially with patients like Tenten.

"Sakura, we've been friends since high school, even though you were one year younger than me. Why are you so mean?"

"Tenten! It's the truth! Accept it! You're in lo--" I exclaimed, interrupted by a flying bottle of ramune.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE FRIED IN MY FRYING PAN OF REVENGE!"

"Calm down, Tenten. Now breathe…I SAID CALM DOWN, STOP THROWING A TANTRUM!"

"NO, NO, NO! TENTEN IS NOT IN LOVE! NOOOOO! NOT WITH HIM!"

"SHADDUP AND ACCEPT IT ALREADY! AND STOP TALKING IN THIRD PERSON!"

"I KNOW MYSELF BETTER THAN YOU! I'VE BEEN WITH MYSELF MY ENTIRE LIFE! I KNOW I'M NOT. IN. LOVE!"

"JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF! CALM DOWN! YOU'RE THE PSYCHIATRIST!"

"I WILL IF YOU STOP THROWING GLASS BOTTLES OF SODA AT ME!"

"FINE," she screamed and put down one of the 4 remaining bottles.

"Can I explain now?" I vented gently. _'This job is to help people relieve stress and cause stress for yourself. It probably is the worst job out there for me, but it's ok. If you can help people get over being scared of spiders and people and…love…it's okay!'_ She nodded yes, still thinking she has no feeling whatsoever for him. Which is so not true because the fact that she loves him is as plain as day.

"…GO AHEAD…"

"Stop screaming," I requested and continued. "So you're in love. And don't you dare say anything back." I looked up and found her mouthing 'No I am not.'

"Anyways," I said, interrupting her mouthing.

"Uh, Sakura?"

I could feel my face turning red with anger. Screw that, I am seeing red. Great. I bet we all know what she's going to say.

"I'm not in love."

"TENTEN!"

"JUST SAYING THE TRUTH."

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE THIS INSTANCE."

"NO PROBLEMO!" She said happily, running out before I took the remaining glass bottles to throw at her.

I flopped onto my chair and then a thought popped into my head.

"I haven't checked my site in a while, have I?" I said to myself, typing in horoscope dot come into my browser. "I can't believe I get so much hits—who really believes in this type of stuff?"

* * *

Tenten

I am so happy to get out of that thing. Purposely pissing off Sakura so I could blame her if she gets mad at me for leaving, continuously correcting a professional in her profession could really get someone's face red. So I got her mad and she got me all twisted about my situation. See? We're perfectly equal.

"Tenten?" a voice called from next to me.

"Er, yes Neji, I heard you. Every word!"

"So what did I say?"

"Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat…" I racked my head for thoughts. Double-you Tee Eff (aka WTF) does a bodyguard have to listen to the uh, what's it called…bodyguardee? Well, you get my point. "You've never, ever had a picnic before and you really want to go to one?"

He stares. I stare back.

Then he gets this slight pink that covers his face as he turns away.

OH! I hit some point! I don't know what the hell it is, but I did something, even if I'm wrong! Oh! Take that, the underdog _always_ wins.

"Well," he stated. "That is very obvious, for people like me do not just _go to the park_ and set up a towel to sit on."

"Yeah, you looked a bit...deprived," I lied through my teeth, plastering a big grin on my face as if I totally knew what I was saying. "Oh, and it's a tablecloth."

"…deprived?"

"Well," I rambled. "Obviously! Never had a picnic? At your age? Haven't you ever eaten out or something?"

"Yes, of course," he said calmly. "At restaurants."

"No, silly! Like outside with nature!" I replied enthusiastically. "Even if you're just barbequing!"

"…"

"Is that a no?"

"…"

"Can I take that as a Yes?"

"…" He was speechless, along with the people around us who went to see the burping contest between some guy and girl. His silence was filled by large long burps.

"?" A disgusting noise filled the air, and then an argument started taking place, but I didn't listen. Who would listen to people argue when you have a chance of dragging the rich retard to a park and humiliate him with a picnic? His is way too good to pass up.

"Tenten, shut up."

"Let's go have a picnic today!"

* * *

Neji

"?" she blurted out randomly. As I was going to let her drag me off to the park like I dragged her off shopping. And why do people even say that word? Who _thinks_ of this stuff? When you don't know what to say, then don't say anything!

We continued walking through the street, and I wondered if anyone was wondering the same thing. I discovered there was no one around me except Tenten, they had all gone to watch the burping contest between a high school girl and a college man. As Tenten stared at me with big, brown eyes, disgusting blecking noises were heard from behind me.

_BURP._

"Oh yeah college boy? I can burp non-stop for twenty five whole minutes!" taunted the girl, wowing the crowd.

"Oh let me see!" replied the boy, his voice shaking with disbelief. I had a feeling I should go before the time started ticking.

"Tenten, shut up," I finally said. She quieted down at once and then her eyes brightened up. "Let's go have a picnic today!" she shouted happily, punching the air.

I decided I might as well, for it seemed much better than standing in a street with a burping girl.

"Ready, set, go!" said a random bystander, and the girl started to burp.

"Dang, someone's got a gift," commented Tenten. "I wonder how long she can go…"

I wonder how burping for a long time can be considered a gift but I can only guess that rich and common people see differently. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a quick text to my driver to come pick me and Tenten up.

"I guess you don't think that do you, Neji?" she asked. "Because you high class people are all etiquette-etiquette and burping isn't really...fancy."

"Of course, little Ms. Obvious."

Three minutes passed as I waited for my ride to come and the belching was still going strong. The crowd was rendered speechless once more and I could only stand and dub the girl as a rude little one. From the point of view as a rich guy anyway, according to Tenten.

* * *

Tenten

I am SO going humiliate this guy in front of everyone at the park...

This is my revenge for him! Dragging me shopping for stupid ballgowns that I will never wear! I was beyond furious when the memory entered my head. Though it was a bit fun...

No! I cannot think that! I will not allow my little flame of hatred to burn out that quickly! I threw the dough I was making for the pie down hard on the table. I will poison him with this meal!

"_I'll cook!" I offered._

_His eyebrow rose. "Aren't you a bit enthusiastic to be spending time with me?"_

"_Picnics are fun!"_

"_I'll drive you home then..."_

He thinks he can see right through me, huh? I kneaded the dough again and made another loud bang. Well he can't! His cool exterior cannot faze this determination!

----------------

After the pie was done, I looked at all the food and smiled proudly. For once, my crappy cooking skills have come in handy. I disguised the dishes to look appetizing with my artistic arrangement skills. As much as I wanted to poison him, I couldn't possibly do such a thing. There is _no way_ I'm going to jail for this loser. Never.

Tenten's thinking process for making a fool out of Neji:

Rich people must have lots of food and professional cooks. Therefore they must have extremely tasty and flavorful dishes! So I will make the dishes extra-bland!

Then, select a place at the park with a lot of people. People will recognize him and stare at him, so when the food enters his mouth, the disgusted face will be seen by everyone! People with snap pictures with their phones, make videos, and stare him to death!

I packed the basket and gave him a call.

"Neji?"

"Hm." (Because he apparently can't say "Hm?" like a normal person)

"Let's go," I said happily. "Meet you at the local park at three?"

"Umph. _Click._"

This is going to be _so much_ fun.

* * *

Neji

I arrived at the park at three sharp, and she was there early at the gate waving happily. I walked over slowly, making sure not to step on any traps she may have set up on the way there. It was definitely not like her to be this happy to spend time with him.

"Let's go sit..." she scanned the area. "There!"

Her finger was jabbed at a soft patch of grass filled with people. "Hmph," I grunted. "So much people."

"It makes the atmosphere better!" she explained. "The more people, the warmer the feeling is in your stomach when you eat!"

"I do not really like a warm stomach while eating, thank you very much."

"Let's just go, okay?" She started walking in that direction and I only followed her. Walking around at a park by yourself is even more embarrassing, isn't it? At least this way it looked like I had a purpose.

She spread out the signature red checkered tablecloth and the basket, taking out two bentos.

"Bento?" I asked. I had expected something more Americanized, such as lemonade.

"And a pie!" she said happily. "But we save that for last!"

I opened it and carefully jabbed at the common side dishes she put inside. "Rice balls?"

"Is there something wrong with a rice ball? I think they're pretty cute."

"I never..."

"YOU NEVER HAD A RICE BALL?" she exclaimed. I quickly looked around. Everyone seemed to be concentrated on their own families to care about a guy who never had a riceball and a screaming girl. "Eat it!" she demanded.

I took a small bite. I was like rice...with rice. I broke it in half to see if there was a filling. It was rice all the way through.

"Do you like it?" she asked eagerly.

"It's very refreshing to have such bland food when the food can be a bit too flavorful at home."

Her face fell. She quickly rummaged through the basket and unmarbled a bottle of ramune.

"From what I remember," I said. "I did not say it was bad."

"Duh you remember. No, you're going to forget something you said two seconds ago. Stupid!" She said with a mocking tone as she poked at her bento unhappily.

"Hn," I _try_ to care about her and she calls me stupid?

* * *

Tenten

The world hates me. Every perfect plan I have always goes haywire godammit! Why do I get all the bad luck?

"It's very refreshing to have such bland food when the food can be a bit too flavorful at home."

WHAT? I felt depressed. Now he's probably going to hire me as his part-time chef or something. I plunged my hand into the basket and started gulping down the soda.

"From what I remember," he said. "I did not say it was bad."

"Duh you remember. No, you're going to forget something you said two seconds ago. Stupid!" I said. This. Is. So. Frustrating!

He gives a low "Hn," and I think about committing suicide. Time for me to join the goth crew and play and play the emo violin.

"Why are you so discontent?" he asked now. Dude, like I'm going to go fucking tell you that I tried to destroy your perfect image. Do conceited rich guys have no common sense?

Now I have to make up some lame excuse...

"Well, I just remembered that I forgot to go buy the latest _Jump!_ and _Margaret._"

"The manga magazines?"

"Yeah. You see, there were special color pages so now it's probably sold out."

"Oh, I can lend you a copy of mine," he said calmly. "I subscribe. And my cousin probably has the issue of _Margaret_ she always reading some shoujo manga."

The rich people read manga?! When was this? What? Is this the apocalypse?

"That sounds great," I said, trying to cover up my surprise. "Never thought, y'know, rich people and manga mixed."

"You really need to stop with your stereotypes."

Is he mad? He sounded serious. But was he mad? This is what I hate—you can't tell if he's angry or not. Who cares if he's happy. Angry signals _Run for your life bitch!_ Who cares about happiness? Save your own life first, man!

"Hey you!" I said. "Do you read _Bleach_?"

"Yes."

"You remind me of _Byakuya Kuchiki._"

"I get that every now and then."

"You know how he always keeps everything to himself? I just wished he's be more expressive y'know?"

"Hn."

"And Gin and Rangiku seriously need to end up together! I'm so mad that the keeps leaving her! Whenever he does I get so pissed!"

"..."

"And Hinamori and Hitsugaya! Ugh, Aizen destroys everyone's love lives!"

"...please stop consulting me like a fellow fangirl please, Tenten."

"Whoops, sorry," I said. "Totally forgot you were a _manly rich guy_."

"..."

* * *

Neji

I hate talking to people about anime and manga. It makes me feel like a nerd.

"You know how he always keeps everything to himself? I just wished he's be more expressive y'know?"

Is she using manga to tell me to open up? How nerdy is that? "Hn."

Then she starts fangirling.

"And Gin and Rangiku seriously need to end up together! I'm so mad that the keeps leaving her! Whenever he does I get so pissed!"

"..." I realized I was getting weird looks from everyone, but it wasn't like Tenten cared. She was busy rambling about how much she wants Gin to kiss Rangiku and go back to her. Or something of that sort.

"And Hinamori and Hitsugaya! Ugh, Aizen destroys everyone's love lives!"

"...please stop consulting me like a fellow fangirl please, Tenten."

Oh please, someone save me.

* * *

There we go. One craaaaappy chapter for you!

And yes, I totally agree with Tenten. I keep watching...and reading...and he comes and he tries not to hurt her, and he shows her how special she is to him...

Every website quotes that she is the only person he cares BUT HE KEEPS ON FUCKING DISAPPEARING YOU STUPID GIN!

Reviews are always welcome, and they're what keep me going. **Really wanna hit 20**!


End file.
